The present disclosure relates to fabricating reticles, and in particular, to pattern inspection methods of inspecting reticle patterns and methods of fabricating reticles using the same.
In general, a semiconductor device may be fabricated through a plurality of unit processes including a thin-film deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etching process. The photolithography process may be a significant process in fabricating a semiconductor device. A photolithography process may include an exposure process. A reticle may be used in an exposure system for performing the exposure process. The reticle may include metallic reticle patterns. Since a quality of the reticle patterns may affect a production yield of a semiconductor device, it is desirable to thoroughly inspect the quality of the reticle patterns.